An embodiment relates generally to warning a driver of a vehicle of a stopping condition forward of vehicle.
Active safety and driver assistance features typically use a combination of multiple driver alert warning modalities to provide optimum and effective alerts to the driver a timely manner. The timing of such alert modalities plays an important role in determining the effectiveness and user acceptance of these features. Optimum warning times are highly subjective and vary with individual driving styles, therefore, warnings based on standard reaction times obtained from human factor studies may not be effective for every driver at every situation.